


curly red

by hunted



Series: Original Works [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Body Worship, Chubby, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Curvy Woman, Daddy Kink, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Forced, Forced Fantasy, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexual Trans Man, Impregnation Kink, Innocence, Love, Masculine Trans Man, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Straight Trans Man, Trans Male Character, Virginity Kink, plus size, pretty light but the warning is still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: Leah lay beneath him, moist lips parted, breathy words falling from her mouth like prayers....A trans man fucking his girlfriend. My hetero fellas deserve love too. Written in one sitting and posted pretty much immediately after.No feminising language is used to describe the trans man or his anatomy.The author is FTM. Title taken fromthis song....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	curly red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a forced sex fantasy, undertaken with the consent of both partners. [Many women](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/) have rape fantasies, but that does not mean any of them actually want to be raped. As always, please follow [BDSM](http://bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101) guidelines if you ever intend to explore rough roleplay. I do not condone unsafe roleplay, non-consensual sexual encounters, or rape. Fantasies are very different from the real thing, and nobody with rough kinks ever deserves to be genuinely hurt or traumatised.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I hope you enjoy reading!! Please leave comments if you do, I love hearing from y'all :D

Leah lay beneath him, moist lips parted, breathy words falling from her mouth like prayers. Her legs were spread, the fragile skin of her inner thighs wet with her release and the shine of lubricant. He had a hand planted either side of her head, the fitted sheet creased and tugged by the grip of his fingers, palms heavy against the mattress as he tried not to lovingly stroke her face. It was almost impossible. She had cheeks as soft as dove feathers, flushed pink like rose petals, lashes fluttering up and down as sensations shuddered through her. Her hair was vivid red and curly, spread about the pillowcase, waves framing her lovely expressions. Her body was curvaceous and thick, wonderful to hold and embrace, the curve of her shoulders decorated by a smattering of freckles. Her tummy was pillowy; it was the part of her body Ethan loved most now that she had allowed him to see her naked. The sunlight painted her in a soft, almost ethereal glow. She was the most beautiful person Ethan had ever known, and he was on a mission to make her believe it.

Normally, he would be kissing and hugging and praising her, holding her close, murmuring gentle reassurances against her neck as he penetrated her. But she’d wanted to be dirty, tonight. She wanted it rough.

He took a moment to adjust himself, shifting his harness shorts, taking the base of his silicone cock in hand. He drew his hips back and then forward in a fierce shove, thrusting back inside her. Leah whimpered, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, groaning in that high-pitched way that made his head spin.

“Yeah, you like that,” he told her, resisting the urge to ask, _Is this okay?_ She wanted to be ruined tonight. And Ethan, the loving boyfriend that he was, didn’t want to let her down. Besides, he enjoyed this. Seeing her underneath him. More helpless than usual. Entirely safe and entirely debauched.

“Yeah, daddy, I do…” She whispered the words almost shamefully, and they turned him on beyond belief. Fuck. He hadn’t expected to be as into this as he was.

He fucked her harder. Her breasts bounced with every inward motion, and he grabbed them, eagerly groping the softness of her chest, thumbing her stiff nipples.

“Oh, daddy,” she moaned, arching into his touch, “You like fucking me, daddy?”

“Yeah, daddy loves fucking you, baby girl.”

“You popped my cherry, daddy,” she whined, “Daddy…”

 _Jesus._ Ethan was fucking lightheaded at this point. Leah had no idea what she did to him. Twisting up his insides, ruining every remaining inch of self control. Amazing how the most meek, polite girls wound up being the kinkiest once you got to know them. He ducked his head down, mouthing at her breast, sucking at her delicate skin. She held his hair, blunt nails scraping against his scalp, panting heavily as he moved in and out of her body.

“Daddy, you’re hurting me…”

“Daddy needs this, just be quiet,” he grunted, words an echo of the directions she’d given earlier, the script she’d wanted him to follow. He felt dirty, saying those things. This was a new experience for both of them. He found that he didn’t entirely hate it. In fact, he really fucking loved it.

“But daddy, I don’t want to…”

She was petulant, whining, delightful. He held down her wrists, pelvis slamming against her, driving his cock deep inside. She arched off the bed, gasping, eyes gone glassy and wide with pleasure.

“You’ll do what I say,” he told her, amazed that he was able to keep his voice level while he continued to thrust into her, “You’ll take it. Take it deep inside.”

“No, daddy, no… Please…”

He decided to give up speaking for a bit, just fuck her good and proper, concentrate on absolutely destroying her. She seemed to like that, seemed to enjoy him inhabiting the role of a monosyllabic brute, no consideration for her needs or desires. That’s what she wanted, she’d said. That was the fantasy. For her boyfriend to force her, in this safe room and behind closed doors, to experience bliss. A kink borne of swooning women on pulp romance covers, the sexy girls bent over tables by cruel characters, the flirtation with danger that had always aroused Leah beyond explanation.

He watched her, writhing there, body jolted so forcibly by his thrusts. She was so beautiful. So vulnerable. All his. All his to fuck, to love, to take, to kiss.

After a while, his hips stuttered to a standstill, a sudden yell punching out of him, body rigid as he orgasmed. It had caught him off-guard. Leah gasped, trembling.

“Are you… coming inside me, daddy?”

“Yeah,” he grunted, loving that she had allowed him the fantasy he’d not disclosed, yet somehow she had known anyway.

“Gonna get me pregnant, daddy, daddy, stop…”

 _Oh, fuck._ God, Ethan was in love. He was so fucking in love with her.

“If you’ve come, daddy,” she said, looking at him with such pathetic desperation, a deliberately innocent pout, “Then you’re gonna stop…?”

He drew a breath, the aftershocks fading. He steadied himself and grinned evilly at her.

“Nah. I’m still hard, baby girl. We’re not done yet.”

She cried out when he resumed fucking her, harder now.

“No! Daddy, oh daddy, stop!”

“C’mon, you like it, don’t you? Admit it.” He reached down to thumb her clit, watched her convulse in response, toes curling as sensations assaulted her.

"No, I don't, I..."

"It'll be better for you if you just admit it," he told her, voice dipping into a heavy, cruel cadence, "You like this don't you? Daddy's dick inside your pretty pussy."

"No, no..."

"You're not a virgin anymore," he said, and then paused, "bitch. The damage is done. Just give in."

The curse didn't taste right, didn't feel _allowed._ But she loved it, quivering and whimpering, adoring that horrid word as passionately as she would hate it in any other context. She batted a useless hand against his chest, half-heartedly trying to push him away.

"Daddy, don't-"

"Take it, baby girl," he insisted. It was obvious she was close. "Take it all, you dirty bitch, take it."

"No, no, daddy, daddy...!"

"Give in, bitch, just give in," he stroked her again, eager to see her tip over the edge, "C'mon, give in, do it, do it-"

"Daddy, stop, daddy!"

With that final protest, she let out a strangled scream, louder than she usually was when they reached the end. She was magnificent in her pleasure, skin dotted with the flushed marks Ethan had sucked into her skin, wrists lightly bruised from his grip, as honest a lover as Ethan had ever known. He thought, for a fleeting moment, that she ought to be painted. Those renaissance angels with their voluptuous bodies and thick thighs, eyes raised shyly to meet the gaze of the viewer, lips quirked into cheeky smiles... She deserved to be immortalised in brush strokes, just like them. But Ethan was happy with this. Happy to worship her here, in this bed. As long as she knew she was loved, that was all that mattered.

Besides, it was a matter of selfish desire.

Ethan wanted this beautiful woman all to himself.

He leaned down now, the roleplay over. He took her in his arms, held her tight. She held him back, arms winding around his body, palms settling against his sweat-slick spine.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she whispered.


End file.
